bindingofisaacfandomcom-20200223-history
Rooms
In the Binding of Isaac the dungeon structure is randomly generated. However, there are four rooms which are always present in the first 3 chapters: the boss room, the item room, the shop, and the secret room. In The Womb levels, there is only the boss room and the secret room in every level. Occasionally, there is also a challenge room, arcade, and/or mini-boss room. Room Layout The room consists of anywhere from one to four doors, rocks, poop, enemies, fire, chests, and items. (example room layouts?) Rooms can be either "puzzle" rooms, where the player can navigate obstacles to get items, or "battle" rooms, where the player must defeat enemies before being allowed to leave (often a heart, coin, key,bomb or, rarely, a troll bomb will spawn in the center of the room after defeating all of the enemies). The layouts of the rooms are randomly generated, with different amount of enemies (as well as different positions), rocks (as well as different types of rocks), chests and items. Item Room The item room (sometimes called the treasure room) is an enemy-less room, with an item in the center of the room on a pedestal. One appears on every level before The Womb. The item room will require a key on every level other than the first. In the Womb and Sheol, the item may be in the Secret Room instead, and The Stars card will send you there. Shop In this room players can buy a number of Items from a hanged man. Prices range from 3 pennies (Hearts or Soul Hearts ) to 15 (Permanent / Space items.). Occasionally items are half price, in which case their price will be in red. The shopkeeper will sell items for hearts on rare occasions like the Devil Rooms. The shop always requires a key to enter. The "sin" mini-boss Greed will sometimes appear in a shop, replacing the shop on that level even after defeat. Shops frequently stock Larry Jr intro.png|The into that appears when you enter Larry Jr's boss room. Larry Jr.png|The Larry Jr. Boss Fight the Ladder, the Batteries, the Treasure Map and the Compass. Other items do appear, but unreliably. Occasionally, a Shop may switch one item for another in a second visit. This may be a bug. (Red price items can be swapped immediately after completing challenge room) Boss Room To escape each level (unless using "We Need to Go Deeper"), the player must travel to the boss room and defeat the boss. The boss drops items, several hearts, and the trapdoor to the next floor. Sometimes, a door to the devil room will also appear. Beware that it is possible to go down the trapdoor before collecting the dropped items, especially if Isaac is close to the area where the trapdoor appears when he defeats the boss. Challenge Room The challenge room can be recognised by the Gauntlet Door (a pair of crossed swords above the doorway). It can only be entered if the player is at full health (or the equivalent of full health, made up with Soul Hearts), or has the item "The Nail". Once inside the player will find a chest or an item. Upon opening the chest or picking up the item, the player will have to defeat three waves of enemies before being able to exit the room, and like "battle rooms," a heart, coin, key, bomb, pill or tarot card may spawn in the center after defeating all enemies. Note: You can spawn all three waves in same time by pressing pause immediately after taking the loot from the room. The Arcade The Arcade contains three games for the players to gamble and play with. Entering the Arcade costs one coin. Inside, players will find a Slot Machine, a Blood Donation Machine, and the Skull Game. An item, such as a coin or a heart can also spawn upon the first entry. Arcades can appear on every level but the first. *'A Slot Machine:' Players can gamble pennies for a chance to win pills, bombs, keys, hearts, flies, or more pennies. It will eventually break after many plays. If you are lucky to get a dollar (set coins to 99). Getting the dollar also breaks the machine. *'A Blood Donation Machine:' Players can exchange life for a random amount of coins. Each transaction costs half a heart, except on "The Womb", where it costs a full heart. If you are lucky these machine drops a blood bag, which heals you and gives you one heart slot. The machine breaks after that. *'Skull Game:' Players can gamble in a game to guess which of the three skulls an item is hidden under. Can be a heart (1/2 heart, full heart, soul heart), a bomb (regular, troll, one+), a key, or a special item (skatole). You always win 2 of whatever item was shown (except the skatole). Losing releases a fly to attack the player. The skull swapping animation is always the same, so you have a 33% chance to win. *By destroying any of these with a bomb random basic items will be released. Mini-Boss Room The player must battle a manifestation of one of the seven deadly sins. Note that sometimes you may fight a non-sin mini-boss in a regular room. Secret Room Item]]Unmarked on the map is a room with no entrances. To get in, the player must bomb the wall of an adjacent room. Usually there will be a number of pennies, but sometimes there is an item or a slot machine. Re-entering the room requires another bomb. If you have the x-ray glasses, then all the bombable entrances stay open permanently. This room is usually adjacent to 3 or 4 normal rooms, so you can try to bomb the correct side of one of these rooms in order to reveal the entrance. If this doesn't work, there should be another place in the same level with a similar configuration. The "sin" mini-boss Greed will sometimes appear in a secret room as well. Devil Room and Guppy items.]] The Devil Room is available after the player has killed a level boss without being wounded throughout the battle. The room can also be entered randomly when using Teleport! . It behaves like a regular shop, except instead of spending coins, the player can exchange hearts or soul hearts for powerful items. There are only 3 costs for items: 1 heart/3 soul hearts and 2 hearts. Some items only appear in these rooms and don't appear in any treasure room. Once the hearts are spent they cannot be recovered until more heart containers are collected. If you purchase an item which costs your entire HP total, it will reduce you to no HP, and you will die instantly upon taking any further damage. If you purchase an item that costs more than your entire HP total, it will kill you instantly (after the upgrade). It is possible to destroy the rock that the devil is sitting on, allowing the player to pass through him (though this serves no purpose as the devil cannot be killed and so drops no items, money or hearts). GLITCH * if you have hearts and soul hearts and make a purchase that uses all of your regular hearts you will also lose all of your soul hearts. You will then have no hearts shown in the top right but still be alive. * if you have hearts and soul hearts and make a purchase that uses all of your regular hearts you can be killed despite still having soul hearts. Special Rooms *I am Error